


Age limit

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Titans Headcanon oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cyborg being sassy, Friendship, Gen, Teen Titans Headcanons, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon 11: Despite being a hero, Beast Boy still needs Cyborg to come with him when he wants to get an M rated video game. Cyborg doesn't let him forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age limit

Today was the day. Beast Boy had waited 3 months for this event, even setting his alarm clock in the first time in forever. He was also supposed to set it for training sessions, but he usually just didn't and one of the other Titans would come drag him from his bed.

But this time was different. Super Mortal Slash Ninja Attack 3 was launching today, the new installment in BB's favorite video game series in like... ever.  
Gore, special attacks, a co-op mode allowing him to beat the crap out of Rob and Cy (or on occasion have the crap beaten out of him).

What more could a guy want?

There only was one little problem. The game was rated 18 and up, and no shape shifting in the world would pass Beast Boy as an adult. In fact, there was only one person in the tower who wasn't technically a minor anymore, and that was Cyborg.

Meaning, BB would have to get a favor from him. And knowing the half-robot, BB would have to do something in return. He could only hope it was something that he could live down.

Not like last time. Raven still mentioned that debacle. Not to mention it had took him ages to get that stain out of the ceiling.

As he entered the main living area, Best Boy observed several of the other titans were already up and about, rubbing sleep from their eyes and yawning after a good nights sleep.

It had been a while since they had an entire night not interrupted by some criminal or another getting up to no good. It probably meant the baddies of Jump City were planning something, but for now it just meant no work for the titans.

Which was fine by Beast Boy, thank you very much.

Raven sat on the couch, a cup of green tea and a good book close at hand. Starfire was hovering in the kitchen, cooking up a Tameranian style breakfast.

Robin and Cyborg were sitting at the table, eating their own food. None of them much tried Starfire's culinary experiments anymore. Besides it being utterly disgusting and possibly lethal, they were actually physically unable to digest some of it.

Beast Boy jumped up on the chair closest to his target, taking a deep breath to start pleading his case.

"You want me to take you to buy some adult video game again, don't you?" The cyborg said, before BB could get a word out. The older teen looked incredibly too smug about it.

"I-uh...How did you..." The changeling looked slightly taken aback he had been so easily seen through. But it wasn't the first time they went through this routine.

"I play Super Mortal Slash Ninja Attack as well, remember." Cyborg said, raising the eyebrow above his human eye.  
"We'll go get it. Let me just finish my breakfast."

Cy grabbed his beef sandwich and went to take another bite, but pulled back at the last second with a mischievous smile.  
"But you do have to take over my dishes duty tonight."

Beast Boy opened his mouth again to protest for a lighter sentence, but closed it immediately.  
Just do the dishes? Once? Hack yes, he was up for that.

"Dude, you got yourself a deal!"

 

The game store wasn't exactly overrun, but you could still say it was a worthy show-up.

SMSNA 3 had a small but devoted fanbase and it looked like the majority had shown up to get the newest installment of the game early.

After waiting for 30 minutes in front of the store itself before it opened, and another 20 minutes standing in line for the actual buying, Beast Boy was positively bouncing in anticipation.

Finally they reached the front of the line, with a bored looking sales clerk sitting behind his counter, which BB was gripping quite tightly.

"We-came-for-Super-Mortal-Smash-Ninja-Attack-3-please!" The green managed to bring out without taking a breath in between. The clerk did not seem impressed.

"You need a parent or-" He began, something he had probably said a million of times over and possibly rehearsed at home.

Cyborg stepped up and laid a hand on his teammates shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, sir. My little brother gets a bit hyper active if he's had to much sugar." He said smoothly.

Beast Boy fumed and would have kicked Cy in the shin, hadn't he known the older teen would not feel it anyway.

"Of course..." The clerk still sounded like he was very much dead on the inside. "If you could just show me an identification..."

Cyborg pulled out his ID and laid it on the counter, on which BB had already dropped all his savings he had gathered to afford the game.

The man looked at it for a second and than nodded, reaching under the desk to grab a copy of the game. "Here you go, mister Victor Stone." He intoned in monotone.

Beast Boy eagerly grabbed it, already moving towards the door.  
"Come on, VicVic. We need to try the game." he cheered.  
Cyborg ground his teeth at the nickname but let is slide.

 

The sun was setting and the air was staring to cool. After a beautiful summer day, Jump City was getting ready for a refreshing nights rest.

It had been a great day indeed, for every inhabitant except the four that made up the Teen Titans.  
Cy and BB had barely made it back to the T-tower before the alarm went of, signaling a criminal activity. In this case, a burglary on a jewelry store by the Hive 5.

Normally, this would barely take the teen superheroes a couple of hours to solve, but in this case it wasn't to be.  
Instead, they found themselves being led on a merry chase around the city well into evening, and they just arrived back at the tower by diner time.

Luckily for them, the food itself had been mostly prepared that morning already, and it took only them a couple of minutes to sufficiently prepare everything.

And then, finally, FINALLY, Beast Boy could enjoy his game. This had surely been the longest day of his life.

He was just about to jump from his chair and rush to the gamestation, when Cyborg grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh no you don't, Green Bean." There was obvious joy in his voice. "Forgot our deal?"

"Right, Right." The changeling waved his hands apologetically. "I'll do it right now. Shouldn't take more than a few-"

His voice died away as BB actually observed the pile of dirty plates and pots littering the sink. It looked like a veritable biochemical hazard in there...

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention..." Cy piped up. "Starfire cooked diner today. And you know how it gets when she actually makes earth cuisine. Tastes great, but leaves a terrible mess."

He picked up a cooking pot and turned it upside down. Instead of dripping out, as any normal tomato sauce should have done, the substance seemed baked into the surface of the pot.

"Have fun. I'll just get a head start at learning all the secret combos in the game, so I'll kick your butt even harder later..." There was some real sadistic glee in the older teens voice now, and this time Beast Boy did kick him in the shin when he walked by.

Not that it did anything except make his big toe hurt.


End file.
